Songs and PJO
by Science Meets Fiction
Summary: These are different songs and couples I thought matched up. A lot of them are going to be Coldplay songs NOT Viva la Vida . Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1: Swallowed in the Sea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the PJO series. I think they just are totally awesome and are the most awesome thing combined!**

Percy POV -After Annabeth leaves him on the hill-

I watched her leave, like an angel that would stay near, but not close enough to cover the pain of my heart. I just sighed and continued walking up the hill cursing Luke and Rachel with every language I knew, which wasn't many. Then once I cursed them in every single way, I cursed myself.

Once I was over my anger, well most of it anyway, I daydreamed during the car ride home. I kept trying not to think of her, but all I could do was think of her every perfect detail.

_What would she do?_ I thought to myself trying to think of something constructive. _Slap me, run off with Luke,_ I shivered at the thought of something that horrible. Nothing came to me. Then the realization of the truth came to me, she probably never forgive me. That was a blow that hurt more than any enemy could deliver.

I let it go for a couple days, my birthday came and passed, no card from Annabeth. My mother just raised and eyebrow but I just focused more on cleaning the dishes.

That night I lay awake on my bed listening to a song my friend showed me at school, he's a child of Apollo and had a very good taste in music. It was called Swallowed in the Sea by Coldplay.

I must have been listening to it for the fifth time around, but something was unlocking in my head. I just didn't know what that something was.

**WHAM **

I sat on the floor rubbing my sore head; I had fallen off my bed once I had realized why that song was sticking out like a sore thumb. It explained Annabeth and me! I listened to it online with lyrics just to make sure.

I grinned perfect. Now, how to show it to Annabeth? I grinned and dialed a number on my cell phone. "Hey, Grover! You going to Camp anytime soon? Good, I have a little favor to ask you."

That weekend my mom and I headed to the beach house at Long Island. Once my mom was asleep I hopped into the ocean and swam to camp Half-Blood, I think dad was happy with me because the waves were pushing me along. I reached the beach ahead of time and ran into the forest to the spot where Grover hid the guitar and would lead Annabeth to.

POV Annabeth

I was waiting in my cabin impatiently. When was Grover lead me to the place where apparently my secret admirer would be. I told myself I would be involved in any relationships until this stupid war was over. I had enough on my mind with Daedalus' laptop and looking after Chiron and my brothers and sisters that stayed.

Finally after what seemed like hours Grover gave the secret knock. I quietly slipped out of the cabin with out waking any of my siblings.

Grover and I walked deep into the forest in silence. Things had been awkward between us after I stopped talking to Percy. We were somewhere I hadn't been before.

A few turns later I started hearing a soft guitar opening. We passed a few trees and stepped into a clearing there was a figure playing a guitar sitting on a rock strumming away. He must have heard us coming, because he started singing. He wasn't at the Apollo kid level, but you could tell he meant the song so it made it beautiful.

You cut me down a tree and brought it back to me  
and that's what made me see where I was going wrong  
You put me on a shelf and kept me for yourself  
I can only blame myself, you can only blame me  
and I could write a song a hundred miles long  
Well that's where I belong and you belong with me  
and I could write it down or spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found or swallowed in the sea

You put me on a line and hung me out to dry  
Darling that's when I decided to go to see you  
You cut me down to size and opened up my eyes  
Made me realize what I could not see

and I could write a book, the one they'll say that shook the world  
and then it took, it took it back from me  
and I could write it down and spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found and you'll come back to me  
Not swallowed in the sea

Oohhhhh Ahhhhhh

and I could write a song a hundred miles long  
Well that's where I belong and you belong with me  
The streets you're walking on, a thousand houses long  
Well that's where I belong and you belong with me  
Oh what good is it to live with nothing left to give  
Forget but not forgive, not loving all you see  
Oh the streets you're walking on a thousand houses long  
Well that's where I belong and you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea

You belong with me, not swallowed in the sea  
Yeah you belong with me

Not swallowed in the sea

The mysterious figure stood up and still standing in the shadows inquired, "Do you forgive me?"

I ran into Percy's arms and kissed him and put all of my forgiveness in that on kiss. "Like you could write a book," I retorted.

"Maybe you could help me." He said with perfect seaweed brain smile.

**So do you love it hate it. I'll do more, list some songs and couples. I'll listen, but if I don't have any inspiration I probably won't write it. **

**NOW REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't hate me for this chapter. Yes, it needed to be done. I don't own anything, and a groverxjuniper is coming up or a thaliaxluke. All Annabeth's perspective, nothing else to say other than I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Ch 2: The Video/Scientist**

"Percy!" I screamed as the mortally wounded Luke cut his throat ashis last act. Tears were streaming down my face, but I was so numb I could barely tell they were there. I ran, knowing I couldn't save him. I just had to be with him as long as I could. I had finally realized that I could never love Luke as long as I loved him, but it was just too late. The story of my life: too late to save Thalia, too late to stop Luke, too late to even help save Juniper's tree with Grover during the battle. I was a failure and now I was paying for it.

Percy kept trying to talk, but all he could do was make an awful gurgling noise. He reach up and touched my face, he was trying to comfort me in his last moments. "No, Percy, save your strength. Maybe, Chiron will help…" I said pushing his hand down keeping it in my hands. I knew it was hopeless, but I had to hold on to something.

Percy used his other hand to reach inside his armor and pull something out of a pocket that he insisted I had made for him last week. He pushed a small square covered in a cloth into my hands. Or, at least he attempted to but he failed. Looked at me one last time he smiled a sad smile that read "I love you and I love that my last moments are with you." I must have been dreaming though, he was probably thinking about fish. He could never love someone like me, I failed him and everyone else, and I gave him up for Luke, a lost cause.

"I love you," I said, but it was too late. His perfect sea green eyes that I couldn't imagine without their warmth, were suddenly colder than ice that covers my broken heart. His face blurred, and I just sat there until Chiron came, rocking back and forth, my blurry Percy in my arms.

Tyson, Poseidon, Percy's mom and I were the only ones to cry at his funeral. My mom said everything was fine now, and she seemed sad. However, I knew she only felt compassion that a general feels for a fallen solider. Because, that's what she and the rest of them were, generals controlling us soldiers of demi-gods. I vowed that night never to have anything to do with the gods again.

I never went back to camp, Grover and Tyson respected this after I didn't return their e-mails or phone calls. I didn't open the cloth I knew it would only cause me more heart ache.

_**10 years later…**_

I had managed to almost forget about my past of being a half-blood. How much could you really forget about something like _that? _However, there was still a big hole where my heart used to be. No guy could fill the space that Percy had.

Then, one day as I was at a little Starbucks near the house I had finished designing and building, a man about 20 years old walked past. He stopped, "Annabeth?" He said in almost a relived sad way.

"Yes, do I know you?" I asked cautiously.

"Maybe," He limbed back and sat down across from me. He had deep sad brown eyes, and was wearing a hat on top of his messy curly brown hair. "You have to just listen to me, because if I tell you who I am you won't listen."

"Fine, make it quick though." I said, surprised that he would make this assumption.

"Watch the cd, it's in the cloth. It'll make you feel worse when you're watching it but better afterwards. You have to trust me," he said.

"How do you know me? And, how do you know about the cloth?"

"You still have it!" He almost leaped out of his seat with excitement. "Please, he would have wanted you too." He said becoming sad again. Was he bipolar or something?

"Ok, just tell me your name." I said firmly.

"You'll know when you watch." He got up, and started to walk away. He then changed his mind came back. "You're not a failure you know; you did all you could to save them. It was just their time. By the way Peanut Butter says he's sorry if he hurt your feelings. But, that's just his way of interrupting your sadness." Now I was super ultra confused.

I went home early that day, I couldn't focus on anything. Even fantasy planning, I knew what I had to do to get rid of the blockage. Watch the cd.

I went home, dug it up from the bottom of an old moving box and stared at it. Floods of memories came back, and once the flash back was over I was weak. I hadn't felt weak in so long. I sat down at the computer and put it in.

A piano started playing a song from a band of my childhood.

"Hey Annabeth," the camera slightly shaking focused on Percy. I hadn't seen Percy face for so long, I nearly went into shock. "If you're watching this, I'm probably dead." His faced turned serious and sad.

"Percy you don't know if you'll die…" I heard the same voice but even sadder as the one in the coffee shop.

"Grover, even if I don't die she'll hate me for killing Luke…" Percy's voice was heartbreaking; I almost wanted to scream at him for thinking so foolishly. "Anyways, I wanted to put this video together to show how much fun we had together and… how much I love you. So, hopefully his will be a consolation for all you've done for me."

_**Come up to meet you,  
Tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are.**_

A picture obviously not drawn by Percy showed most likely his view of me when he first woke up. Then, another that looked like Percy had drawn it, which was actually really good. It showed him and me. Percy was saying in the picture that he was sorry and telling me that I was more beautiful than all the oceans combined.

_**I had to find you,  
Tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart.**_

It showed a picture of the labyrinth with me at the center and Percy at the beginning calling out "Annabeth? Marco? Yell Polo if you can hear me!" Another picture popped up, it showed Percy near me happy as a clam and on the other half showed Percy with a broken heart looking hungrily at the other half. The picture that showed up with the last line showed, me flying above a lot of other girls and one looked like Rachel. I looked closer and she had a name tag that read, "Rachel, who is no where near as smart of pretty as Annabeth."

_**Tell me your secrets,  
And ask me your questions,  
Oh let's go back to the start.**_

A picture showed Percy and me giggling and whispering in each other ears. Percy's quote was, "I love you more than even I know." It showed me blushing, and then has a blank quote that read "Put your big secret here!" Then, it went back to the first picture of the one obviously not drawn by Percy of me when he first woke up.

_**Runnin' in circles,  
Comin' in tails,  
Heads on a science apart.**_

The camera turned back to Percy and he was running in small circles until he fell over. "I can't understand the next to line so I'll just sing them! Comin' in tails! Heads on a science apart!" Percy did a poor rendition of Coldplay.

_**Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard.  
Oh take me back to the start.**_

A picture showed Percy, a.k.a. Nobody, saying "It was easy!" Another picture showed me leaving Percy on the hill. It went back to the picture of Percy saying "It was easy!" However, this time it showed him also saying, "Falling in love with someone like you!" Then, yet another picture showed a picture of with a tear down his face watching me daydream about Luke. It had him muttering, "No one told me it would be this hard, letting you go and choose who you wanted." It showed back to the non-Percy drawn picture.

_**I was just guessin',  
At numbers and figures,  
Pullin' the puzzles apart.**_

It showed Percy randomly pointing at different numbers with a blindfold on. Then, it switched to an old photograph that was taking at Percy's 14th Birthday where he, Tyson, and Grover were throwing puzzle pieces in the air and my eyes were wide with a shock that they could do such a thing. I remembered that day, and shivered poor puzzle…

_**Questions of science,  
Science and progress,  
Do not speak as loud as my heart.**_

Their was a picture of me teaching Percy about physics and the questions were whispering, there was a speech bubble coming out of Percy's chest that said in big capital letters, "I love you even if you don't love me!"

_**Tell me you love me,  
Come back and haunt me,  
Oh, what a rush to the start.**_

It showed me telling Percy that I love him, and then another picture showed him flying. A caption at the bottom said, "Your love gives me wings, not red bull." It showed an older Percy and my ghost behind him. It went through all the pictures really fast then stopped at the first.

_**Runnin' in circles,  
Chasin' tails,  
Comin' back as we are.**_

It went back to the camera mode and Percy was running in circles again. Then it popped (literally it made a popping noise) back to a picture of Percy and me chasing our tails that had suddenly appeared. It showed us as children again.

_**Nobody said it was easy,  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be so hard.  
I'm goin' back to the start.**_

A picture showed Percy, a.k.a. Nobody, saying "It was easy!" Another picture showed me leaving Percy on the hill. It went back to the picture of Percy saying "It was easy!" However, this time it showed him also saying, "Falling in love with someone like you!" Then, yet another picture showed a picture of with a tear down his face watching me daydream about Luke. It had him muttering, "No one told me it would be this hard, letting you go and choose who you wanted." It showed back to the non-Percy drawn picture.

_**Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh,  
Ah ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh,  
Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh.**_

It focused back on Percy during the oohs, "I love you, but I don't want that to control your life. When I'm gone, just move on. Hey! That rhymed! Anyways," Percy said getting serious again he had his battle armor on. "I have to go, you know what happens after. Just remember me, but don't let it take over your love life. See you in Hades." He walked away, it turned to Grover.

"He really does mean well, listen. You may call him Seaweed Brain and think of his mental abilities as inferior sometimes, but the truth is he's really smart about this stuff. 'Don't be sippin' on our haterade.' Quote Anna, may her soul rest in peace and funniness." I laughed remembering my half-sister, and all of her crazy antics. "Bye."

With that the video ended. Grover was right, threw the entire video I felt horrible, but instantly afterwards I felt as if the sky was lifted off of my shoulders, and trust me I know what that feels like.

The next day I went to the same coffee shop, and Grover was there. I gave him a huge hug and to this day on my 70th birthday we stayed in contact, including Tyson. I am one of the greatest known architects and have built 7 different government buildings, 4 museums, and 50 different houses. I brought back the Grecian style. I never married, but I'm happy. I watch the video every year, and even if I lose my memory I will never lose Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3: Shine On By: Kooks**

**Finally, I get a ThaliaxLuke in there! I didn't want this to get completely percabeth, not that there's anything wrong with that. And, guess what looky there a noncoldplay one! Le gasp! Ok, on with the story which I own none of! By the way Grammar Nazis beware, I am a poetry person and this story will kill you. I am well aware this needs to be broken up into different paragraphs, but this is how I write song fics. You have been warned.**

We woke up in the forest that we had been traveling threw. Thalia and I had a fight again last night. She wouldn't tell me why she didn't go with the huntresses. I hoped it was me, but knowing Thalia, it was because she didn't like Artemis or the dress code or something ridiculous like that. The first I could understand but she was always beautiful whether or not she was wearing her Goth clothing. I thought of Shine On by the Kooks, safety pins are holding up the things that makes her mine. Not that she really was mine. I frowned while pondering this matter. Thalia started messing with her hair.

_**Safety pins holding up the things  
That make you mine  
About your hair, you needn't care,  
You look beautiful all the time.**_

Thalia was grumpy that day. Annabeth was, as always, happy yet extremely focused at the task at hand. Grover, was… Grover, no way to explain him other than nervous, happy, and Thalia's personal word punching bag. "Come on, Thalia, shine on!" I said to her with a laugh. She looked at me like I had three heads. "Come on, why won't you shine on?" I said making myself crack up. Now, both Annabeth and Grover were looking at me oddly. "Am I missing something?" She asked me in her beautiful and angry way. "No, old joke," I said waving it way with my hand.

_**Shine, shine, shine on  
Yes  
Wont you shine, shine on**_

Later that day when we walked past a town, we got our supplies and had some money left over. Annabeth had made a trajectory of how many stops we needed to make and how much it would cost per stop and if we had any money we split it up and were allowed to spend it as we pleased. I used my devil sticks in the park while Grover played some action music on his reed pipes which earned us extra money. I gave my money to Thalia, when I saw her frowning and counting her money again. I couldn't understand why she read those things, but some how I could see how she got sucked in. Does that make any sense? Why am I talking to myself? I ask too many questions, and questions led to wither trouble or answers either could be deadly. Once, again I am talking to myself and confusing myself. I sighed out loud. "I'll pay you back," Thalia said instantly getting defensive. "No, I'm having another epic battle of confusion with I am making no sense. You can't believe in that stuff? I don't, but it's your choice." I told her looking at her face which looked… If it's possible, she looked concerned.

_**Your magazines, at people at the seams  
But you still read  
I must admit, I don't believe in it  
But I see how you get sucked in**_

"Are you ok?" She asked shocked, I was a lot less morose than all the other days that she had known me. "Just, like I said earlier. Please, shine, shine, shine on. Yes, shine on." I said still smiling as I recited the lyrics like I was this was a everyday conversation the lyrics emphasizing the shines. "Is Apollo coming?" She asked me in Greek. "No, I mean literally, shine on because you're not done." I laughed and wondered how long how I could keep this up. "Sha la la la!" I did a little dance.

_**Shine, shine, shine on  
Yes  
Wont you shine, shine on  
(Sha la la la)  
Shine, shine, shine on  
Yes  
Wont you shine, shine on  
Because your not done**_

"Ok, now you're just scaring me." Thalia said as we walked out of the store. We went and got lunch after Grover and I made some more money, this town really liked us. The gangly employ with severe acne issues, named Steve, tried to hit on Thalia. Which made me crack up laughing after Thalia nearly punched him in the face. She just ended screaming at him in Greek, which made me laugh some more while having to cover Annabeth's ears. Grover paled once he realized how much attention we were attracting. Which it isn't hard to attract attention when you are 4 dirty children, one of which is screaming at a waiter in another language, another has a limp, and the shortest is a 7 year old genius. I guess I looked weird too, but I probably was one of the more normal ones. Once, we got our food and were sitting at our table I turned to Thalia, "Why do you bite the hand that feeds you?" Serious and yet getting away with my own personal little joke. "Because, that hand is an a-!" She begun to curse angrily again before Grover interrupted her. "Thalia! I think Annabeth has heard enough profanity for one day!" Annabeth got this thoughtful look on her face as she chewed her French fry. "What does άι γαμήσου mean?" We all looked at her with shock. "Just don't say that again." I said between burst of laughter. "What? It's just a word?" Annabeth said confused. "The meaning, is… Odd hearing it used so angrily and carelessly." I tried explaining it or we would have a very mad Annabeth.

_**Why do you bite the hand that feeds you  
Why do you  
Why do you bite the hand that feeds...you!**_

Thalia was absolutely glowing. "See! You're shining!" I pointed at her with a limp French fry. "What?" She said confused while still laughing, "I told you to shine on, and now you are!" I said happily. Now she was confused and that made her stop glowing, not that she never really stopped glowing in my mind she just shines brighter when she's happy. "Just keep shinning on." I said almost a plea. "Ok," if you heard it and didn't know her well you would think she was saying with sarcasm, but I could tell that she really meant it. It was there in her eye, complete and utter sincerity.

_**Shine, shine, shine on  
Yes  
Wont you shine, shine on  
(Sha la la la)  
Shine, shine, shine on  
Yes  
Wont you shine, shine on**_

We were walking ahead moving on through the forest; Thalia kept messing with her hair. Probably just for something to do while she walked. "You know your hair is fine. You look beautiful all the time." I whispered in her ear with a wiry grin. She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes huge with shock. "I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you…" She whispered almost to herself sincerely. "I would hope it would be the latter, but we seem to have an audience. "Once they fall asleep?" She asked me quietly with no hint of sarcasm. "Sure," I said with a laugh. "What are you two whispering about?" Grover asked cautiously. "Nothing, Mr. Fuzz, nothing at all," I said with a laugh. I shot Thalia glance and she started to laugh and glow again. Maybe, hanging on by safety pins isn't so bad.

_**Safety pins holding up the things  
That make you mine  
About your hair, you needn't care  
You look beautiful all the time.**_

**Now go forth, listen to music and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4: Skyway Avenue**

**Disclaimer: I realize 3 things: I don't own PJO, I don't own We The Kings, and I don't usually do this type of music. I don't control what inspires; you can thank my strange brain for that.**

I snuck out at night, a second habit of mine. Thalia and I meet up at the quarry. My gothic queen sitting next to me made me feel as if I could fly. The night was all that I lived for; we were not allowed to see each other because she went to a different all girls' school. It seemed as if I were a vampire, sleeping through the monotone day then suddenly waking up to the night. "Let's change our luck. We can drive as far as we can and walk the rest of the way to the ends of the earth and further. Life is probably easier there." She said beautifully with angst and dreams in twined.

**She said let's change our luck  
this night is all we've got  
drive fast until we crash  
this dead end life **

"I'll come with you then." I said without taking my eyes from her heavily made-up face. Her wonderfully sweet and hopeful dreams may not come true, but I would leave anything for her. "You feel it too?" I was probably thinking different than her but I nodded anyways. "It feels as if all the brick walls are crushing me. We should make a run for it tonight." My gothic queen said while the stars reflected in her eyes. I nodded again. "Sure you're not trying to get out of math homework?" She scowled and I chuckled. "I could just not do it if I didn't want to." She threw a rock in the quarry from a distance. She didn't openly tell me, but I could tell she was afraid of heights.

**sweet dreams that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you  
brick walls are closing in  
let's make a run tonight **

So I got up and brushed my pants off. She gave me a quizzical look. I ran down the street laughing. She ran after me, big black combat boots slamming against the asphalt. The lights blinded me momentarily, I slowed down so she could catch up. She pulled ahead of me, looked back and laughed her sweet carefree laugh. I jumped and tackled her on to someone's grass. She continued to laugh and I didn't let go. I wondered if my arms would remember how to… Or if I wanted them to.

**blinded by the lights  
hold you through forever  
Won't let you go**

Eventually I let go, because she asked me to. We got on top of the skyway apartment complex. It was ironic that tonight was so like that song. It was low enough that Thalia had no problem with the height thing. If she wasn't I would have just gone wherever. "What if I were to jump off of this building?" Thalia looked at me seriously. "I would jump after you." I told her with no sarcasm in my voice. "So we would fall. What if people questioned you?" I considered saying it would be because of love, however I chickened out. I wasn't sure if she loved me. "I would say because we had nothing better to do. Also, because I would die for you." She snorted, a show of doubt of my love. "You would die for me in a monotone town, on Skyway Avenue?" I looked in her eyes, and my smile said it all. I could have sworn she blushed, but it could have been wishful thinking.

**cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue**

"We'll… Don't change your mind then. Come on, we're leaving now." She jumped down noisily through the fire escape. "We'll go off this cliff of a town, and make it one they'll talk about for years!" It was amazing to see her smile. All the mundane disappeared, all I wanted to do was take her hand and run forever, because I knew if I started flying (like I could feel like doing) she wouldn't like that. "Come on we're close to the edge of escape!" She did a leap in the air, out of character but still absolutely wonderful.

**she said don't change your mind  
let's leave this town behind  
we'll race right off the cliff  
they will remember this  
it all got so mundane  
with you I'm back again  
just take me by the hand  
we're close to the edge**

Once again we ran and ran, trying to find a car outside. All the people had become wary of us and locked their cars away in garages. A light blinded us as someone tried to keep us away. Thalia tripped and the guy ran to get her. I turned back and picked her up bridal style and ran. She was lighter than I thought, all the clothes that she wore probably made up most of her weight. "You can put me down you know." She said with a laugh. I stopped and looked back and saw the guy had given up on his chase. I set her down carefully, secretly wanting to hold her forever.

**blinded by the lights  
hold you through forever  
Won't let you go**

We climbed to the top of another building, surveying the land for car. Thalia suddenly jumped, and so I jumped with out looking back. Turns out she landed on a fire escape, which I quickly followed suit.

**cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue**

"So you really would jump after me." She flashed a wry grin, but in her eyes there was no surprise. It made me feel like I could fly. "I would fly! I have the guts for it. Soaring through the refreshing night," I breathed in the crisp night air. She looked at me, "I would follow you. Now that we're finally goin' to be livin', it might be fun to just take that last step off the edge." She sat on the edge of the step, and I sat next to her.

**where are your guts to fly  
soaring through, through the night  
and if you take that last step  
I'll follow you  
leave the edge and fly  
we're finally alive**

"You know, if you really did jump I would jump too." I said carefully, finally puckering up the courage. "Not because of boredom, but because… I love you. Now there is nothing left for me to prove, we will make it through by love." Her eyes look happy and she was grinning and blushing like crazy, so I stopped resisting and gently pulled her chin towards me and kissed her a sweetly as I could.

**cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
we will fall together  
from the building's ledge  
never looking back at what we've done  
we'll say it was love  
cause I would die for you  
on skyway avenue**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hello. Another thaliaxluke for ya. This idea came for a percabeth but I changed it around, thank you for the song idea… WritingChick13 I know you gave it to me a while ago, but I only update this on occasion. I want to 1) Never listen to this song again, 2) write one about Grover and Juniper. I listen to the song the entire time I write these so, I listened to this for about 1 and half hours. Enough of my complaining, please review suggestions!


End file.
